The Alien and the Vampires
by TheWordWizard
Summary: Clark Kent goes to Seattle in response to the increasing number of Deaths, While there he meets Carlisle. A new vampire is born, superman fights vampires and werewolves, drama and violence ensue with a few laughs on the way. Enjoy.
1. Part 1

Clark through the paper down on the table "I'm going to have to do something" He said as his mum came down the stairs.

"More killings in Seattle?" Martha asked, her tone grave, she knew it would come to this eventually; he had so many amazing abilities and so much more responsibility than your average teenager.

"I'm going to Seattle there are too many, I know it goes on in the world but usually not this bad, not in one city" He said, the tone of his voice making it clear that he wouldn't budge on this.

"Pack some things, you don't know how long it'll take you to find and stop who or whatever is doing this" Clark nodded in response and went upstairs, Martha picked up the paper the headline read:

**DEATH TOLL ON THE RISE, POLICE FEAR GANG ACTIVITY, **Martha sighed it was hard being a parent whose son could protect her more than she could him.

Clark rushed back down stairs, backpack slung over one shoulder ready to go already, he stopped briefly "Mom, there's no need to worry, I have no enemies in Seattle and its highly unlikely there'll be any kryptonite, I'm probably safer in Seattle" He quickly hugged his Mum and then sped out the door.

"Be careful" Martha shouted, the only advice she could give.

Clark stopped in a deserted alley, always protecting his secret. First things first, find a place to stay. Clark walked out the alley and headed immediately left looking for a cheap motel, making money was not one of his abilities and the farm was struggling so he didn't have much to spare.

He found a motel rather quickly, paid the man $25 for two nights and settled in too wait until dark. As he waited Clark wondered where to start his investigation, he could talk to local gangs if he could find them but even though the police suspected gang activity it didn't make sense, none of the victims had any connections with gangs and they were all of different ages and ethnicity.

As the sun faded Clark made his way out into the city, not really sure where he was going, he sped from street to street, listening to the entire city, waiting for something to resemble a murder, after stopping a few rapists and thieves he heard another scream but strangely this one was in a response to a growl, some kind of animal attack, now that was unusual.

Clark was there in a flash and was greeted with the strangest sight; a man was leaning over a girl on the floor his mouth closed round her neck, Clark quickly grabbed the man and threw him off her. The wall cracked as the man hit it; he landed on his feet and rushed at Clark with inhuman speed. The man tackled Clark to the floor, going for his throat just like he'd done to the girl. If Clark hadn't been so shocked it wouldn't have gotten that far, not that it mattered.

The man's teeth closed on Clark's neck and nothing happened, the teeth couldn't puncture Clark's skin. The man looked just as shocked as Clark was at being taken down, the man's surprise quickly turned to fear and he fled.

Clark let him go. He'd already remembered the strange features, the blood red eyes, the pale hard skin, inhuman strength and speed. He would have pursued the killer but the girl was still alive. He pushed himself up and went to the girl; he needed to get her to a hospital and fast.

"Wait" said a voice as Clark picked up the girl, a man walked out from behind the nearest building, shockingly handsome, pale skin and amber eyes. Clark noted the similarities to the attacker and the differences, the eyes kept him from running. This man was obviously in some way connected to the 'killer' but maybe not the same group; things were definitely strange around here.

"My name is Carlisle" He said, continuing once he saw that Clark wasn't going anywhere "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, as do I after witnessing your encounter but I need to see the girl, I am in fact a doctor" His tone was calm and reassuring but Clark was uneasy.

"She needs to get to a hospital" Clark replied not moving a muscle, holding the girl protectively close to his chest, he was still suspicious of this man, especially when so similar to the other attacker but again the eyes made him pause. Maybe he could help the girl.

"Look I don't have time to explain now but one of two things can happen to that girl, either we leave her and she will turn into one of us, like me and the man who attacked her or we can finish her off, trust me more people will die if you take her to the hospital" He said the words just as calmly as before but there was an edge to it this time, a kind of panic.

"Why should I trust you?" asked Clark, not believing a word the man had just said, he would not let this girl die. "I will not let anyone be killed, not when it is in my power to stop" Carlisle looked at him, the panic rising more clearly now.

"Ok, ok, I am a Vampire" Clark went to interrupt but Carlisle spoke to fast "I know it's hard to believe but think, that man had red eyes, he was drinking the girls blood, he was faster and stronger than any man, apart from you, just come with me and bring the girl, I can answer all your questions at my home" Carlisle finished, a pleading look on his face.

Clark didn't have enough information. If what Carlisle said was true taking the girl to a hospital would endanger others, but if he was lying then the girl would die. Clark looked carefully at Carlisle, searching for the lie but he couldn't find it, even though none of it made sense Clark found he had no choice but to go with the 'man.'

"OK, I will come with you, but the girl will not die, that I promise" he said, clutching the girl a little tighter. Carlisle frowned but didn't say anything in response to the girls condition "I'm Clark by the way, I take it your faster than your average man as well?" Carlisle nodded.

"Thank you Clark" He said relief evident in his voice and stance "Follow me" he ran back down the alley he'd walked out of and Clark followed. Clark kept pace easily; knowing that if he wanted to he could go faster, that thought gave him some small comfort as he plunged head first into the unknown.

Carlisle stopped just outside a house surrounded by forest, Clark could tell the house was old; it had a kind of grandeur to it that only old houses have and it was much bigger than Clark's farm house in Smallville.

"I have a family inside and they'll be waiting for an explanation, please stay calm" Carlisle opened the door and beckoned Clark inside behind him, Clark followed, his face unreadable and a slight tension to all his movements, showing everyone he was ready to fight or flee.

As Clark entered he saw Carlisle's family, waiting at the bottom of the massive staircase, there were seven of them all lined up waiting to find out what was going on, they all looked stunned at the sight of him and the almost dead girl in his arms.

"Before I explain, I'd like to make introductions, everyone this is Clark, Clark this is Edward an Bella" He said pointing to the couple at the far left, as Clark noticed Bella was human even more questions burst into his head but he kept his mouth shut "Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie and this is my wife Esme" he finished stepping towards his wife. They were all extremely beautiful, except Bella, who was not unattractive but she didn't have the same kind of otherworldly beauty that they had.

Clark was unimpressed by the beauty or rather unfazed by it "Where can I put the girl?" he asked rather bluntly, causing more stunned looks, several went to say something but Carlisle raised his hand.

"Everyone please take a seat at the dining table, all will be made clear shortly" He asked politely and no one argued, he was obviously seen as the leader "Clark please follow me" He headed up the staircase, Clark followed walking through the group they stepped out his way, Clark could tell that again his actions had surprised them, he smiled to himself once past them.

Carlisle led him to a room that looked like it belonged in a hospital; it had all the gear you usually find along with a hospital bed, Clark placed the girl gently on the bed "What can you do for her?" He asked Carlisle, he would not let this girl die.

"I think you better come downstairs and listen; it will become clear, trust me" Carlisle said leaving the room, Clark looked at the girl then to the door, what choice did he have.

Clark followed Carlisle into the dining room to find the entire group sat down in the same order as at the stairs, they were all together then, Clark noted. As Clark sat down at the end of the table, furthest from them all, the one called Emmett spoke up "What the hell is going on? Why is this human here? Who's the girl upstairs? It's bad enough the Volturi knowing Bella knows, are we gonna have to turn this one too?" Clark laughed in response, a deep bellowing laugh, again shocking everyone. The break in the tension caused Rosalie to leap over the table at Clark and before anyone else could stop her Clark threw her through the ceiling, the upstairs floor and some way into the forest. Everyone stared.

"Please Clark, you didn't have to throw her quite so far" Carlisle said as if talking to a child, he turned to Emmett "You better see if she's alright" Emmett glared at Clark and then was gone, apart from Carlisle everyone was just staring at Clark "How?" they all said together.

Carlisle spoke before Clark "I was in Seattle checking on the 'situation' when I witnessed Clark appear from nowhere and throw a vampire off her, the vampire than attacked him to no effect then it fled, I approached Clark and now we are here. I would also like to know how Clark?"

"I came here for answers, not to be interrogated but I will tell if you speak first, a girl is dying upstairs and I'd like to know why" Clark said calmly this time, not as blunt, but his words were underlined with power, an absoluteness that couldn't be argued with.

Carlisle nodded "You already know the gist, we are vampires, except Bella, we are practically indestructible, have immense strength and speed, we also have a venom we pass on when we bite, there is no cure. If the girl upstairs is left she will turn into one of us, unless we kill her ourselves" Clark heard the distain in Carlisle's voice at the last part, he didn't like the idea of killing either.

"So we kill her or she becomes a vampire?" Clark asked, almost incredulous, struggling to find a gap in the evidence that would make it false.

"Is it really so hard to believe" said another vampire, Edward thought Clark as he looked for the voice "you yourself obviously have exceptional abilities" Edwards tone had a slight edge to it, something Clark was missing.

"What was that?" He asked Edward "Something you're not telling me?" a look of frustration flickered over Edwards face, obviously not used to being caught in a lie.

"Some of us have… extra abilities, I can usually read minds, apart from Bella's and now yours" replied Edward curtly, obviously not liking to give the information away. Emmett and Rosalie came back in at this moment; Clark forcefully stopped himself laughing again. The vampire woman was covered in mud, twigs and leaves.

"How?" said Emmett, his dislike obvious in his tone, He looked as if he was about to launch himself at Clark but obviously the previous display of strength gave him pause. As Emmett and Rosalie took their seats she began apologising "I'm so sorry… It's just… well your blood smells…" she stopped talking and buried her face into Emmett's shoulder.

Edward glanced at her after she spoke; he reached out and gently squeezed her shoulder, his eyes returned to Bella a new kind of pain on his face.

Then Alice fell out of her chair, as if she'd had a spasm of some kind. This night was getting weirder and weirder thought Clark, as Alice got back to her feet Edward gasped, Clark couldn't stand it "What the hell is going on?."

"As I was saying before some of us have extra abilities Alice can see the future and she just saw yours, or a glimpse at least it was rather strange, I saw it in her mind. I'll let her explain" Edward gestured to Alice, giving her the chance to speak though she was still reeling from whatever she saw. Clark had met someone else who could see the future, it hadn't ended well.

"All I could see was a cape and sky, there was no fluidity to it… it… it just was" she struggled to find the right words "It was… Inevitable and unchanging. It was impossible. what are you?" she asked. Clark wasn't happy at what he heard sounded too much like destiny, which he'd heard enough of from his biological father.

"Clark we have explained to you what we are now please put us out of our misery, there is no reason for us to be enemies" said Carlisle. Clark found the vampire annoying, he spoke with such kindness and compassion it was hard not to just do what he said but he had a few more questions.

"Before that I would like to know why your eyes are different and what is going on in Seattle, I came here to stop it after all" Clark asked though much more politely this time, after all Carlisle had treated him with nothing but respect so far.

Clark looked around at the vampires waiting for a response. Jasper was comforting Alice who was still reeling from the strange vision. Bella was asking Edward question after question still stunned by Clark's appearance. Emmett held Rosalie while glaring at Clark and Esme just stared quietly. All Clark could think was that even vampires found him strange an unnerving after seeing his abilities, he almost laughed again. Always an oddity Always a loner. He stopped those thoughts in there tracks; the girl upstairs was still dying.

"Our eyes are a different colour because we do not drink human blood" Carlisle explained. Clark was glad to hear this but he also chastised himself, he hadn't even thought of the 'feeding' before he brought the girl here. Carlisle continued as Clark had been lost in his own thoughts to much to reply "we feed on animals instead, it helps with the thirst, not as much as human blood but it is the path we have chosen. We call ourselves 'vegetarians' sort of a family joke" That comment got a few smiles.

"And Seattle?" asked Clark, again with the abruptness.

"We are not entirely sure, it is strange even for our kind to kill so indiscriminately, Jasper thinks it might be newborns but we can't figure out why" Clark looked at Jasper he was more tense than any of the others, Clark could see 100's of scars over his arms and face, he was surprised he hadn't noticed it before. It gave quite an impression.

"Newborns?" He asked again, he could worry about vampire stories later, Jasper answered.

"Newborns still have human blood running through their veins, it makes them stronger than us, faster than us. Though we still have the edge when it comes to experience, newborns are too wild." Jasper finished his explanation then turned his attention back to Alice.

"Who's making them?" Clark asked again, trying to get as much information so he could to stop all the killing.

"Geese, are you always this tense?" Bella asked her tone undeniably irritated, everyone looked stunned but Clark found it to be almost comforting, it was a human thing to say after all "I mean that kind of tension will make you fit right in here" she smiled pointedly at Edward.

Clark smiled himself "your not the first person to say that" he replied "I'm sorry if I've been blunt but lives are on the line" he continued a little more gravely, Bella's smiled flickered an then vanished.

"I guess so" she mumbled, Clark felt like a jerk.

"Look" he started, smiling again "The sooner I can sort out this new born problem the sooner we can be friends and so on" his tone a lot kinder this time. Everyone was looking at him, they the ones looking incredulous this time.

"As soon as you just sort out the new-born problem? Do you even know what your talking about?" accused Bella, Clark looked around the room at all the shocked and disbelieving expressions. It was his turn to speak.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of" he said quietly, a dark grin on his face then he sped round the room pulling all the chairs out from under the vampires and sat back down. None of them actually fell manigng to stand as the chair disappeared, but they were all staring at Clark in amazement and a hint of fear. Bella gasped, to her it just looked like all the vampires had stood up for no reason.

"What are yo..." she began then noticed the chairs, she looked back at Clark, struggling to find words "But your human..." she murmured quietly, not believing what she'd just seen. "What are you?" echoed eight voices; Clark was looking forward to this.

"I'm an alien" He replied, as matter of factly as he could manage and eight mouths dropped. No words came out so Clark continued. He didn't hold anything back as he needed these 'peoples' help and it never hurt to make friends "I came to earth in a spaceship fifteen years ago at the same time as the meteor shower in Smallville. In fact the meteors are broken pieces of my home world, Krypton. I'm the last of my kind" Clark finished on a more sombre note than he'd intended, it still got to him some times. Despite the craziness of his story, Carlisle got up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder "you must carry a terrible burden" he said softly "but today you have found new friends, I think I speak for everyone when I say that." He looked around the room, Edward got up and offered Clark his hand. Clark looked at it for a moment then stood up himself and shook the hand, being careful not to crush it.

After that almost everyone got up to greet him, even Rosalie and Emmett. Though when Emmett shook his hand he put all his strength into crushing it, Clark could feel it and it was slightly uncomfortable but he gave nothing away. Emmett gave in and then said jokingly "Have to challenge you to an arm wrestle sometime." Bella was the only one who remained seated.

"An alien? Are you kidding me? Your telling me that not only are there vampires and werewolves there're aliens too? There's only so much a human girl can take" she said exasperated, Clark laughed; Bella having a tantrum was pure comedy.

"Bella, I'm only an alien in a biological sense. I've been raised by humans. I go to high school and all that. I practically am human" Bella looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Practically human, apart from the strength and speed…" Bella began.

"Also the heat vision, x-ray vision and the super hearing" Clark finished her sentence, though not in the way Bella had intended and instead of carrying on she just spluttered and gasped. Everyone one else was also shocked, yet again.

And we all thought we were freaks" Alice said, nice and spritely, obviously recovered from earlier "And your 15?" She asked, taking in his Tall and muscular build.

"No, It took my ship 3 years to get here" Clark said still smiling, it was good to be able to talk about his secret so openly "Making me 18."

"That makes more sense" Alice nodded to herself. Despite all the revelations Clark hadn't forgotten the girl.

"Carlisle, what do we do about the girl?" He asked, everyone got a little tense again "I promised she wouldn't die, I can't stand by and let you kill her" everyone sat back at the table including Clark, waiting quietly for the response.

"Clark" Carlisle started to explain, his voice gentle "The girl will die. The only difference is if she stays dead or comes back as one of us. She is changing as we speak, the venom running through her veins…" Carlisle was interrupted by the most horrific scream from upstairs; Clark was gone as soon as he heard it. Straight to the girl's side. Carlisle followed as did Jasper, Emmett and Edward, just in case.

"Clark the venom is changing her body, we can stop it or we can let it happen, it's your choice" Clark looked at Carlisle, how he could make this choice, if only he'd been a little faster before she would still be alive and unharmed.

"What happens if she becomes one of you?" Clark asked quietly.

"We will explain everything to her when she wakes including the choice she has here with us but I must warn you Clark she may choose against that and go down the darker path" Clark heard Carlisle's words as if from far away, would he kill to protect others? If she chose to be a blood drinker could he destroy her? Could he kill or let her be killed right now? The answer was no, he just couldn't kill her, he couldn't kill anyone in cold blood.

"Leave her" he said quietly and returned to the table putting his head in his hands trying to reconcile the choice he'd made, then a hand was on his shoulder. Carlisle no doubt, a vampire who was kinder than most humans. Who'd have thought.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

"Clark, you really think you can end the newborn problem by yourself?" asked Carlisle, after leaving him with his thoughts for a while. Clark took his head out of his hands, still conflicted about the girl upstairs, but knowing that the bigger problem needed to be solved.

"What do you think?" He replied, bitterness in his words, would they just help him already.

"You have shown us that you are faster and stronger than any of us but we don't know how many newborns there will be, could you be overpowered? Is it possible to hurt you any other way? I won't let you just storm in there blind" said Carlisle, showing genuine concern for Clarks welfare.

"I'm stronger than any of you, I'm faster than any of you, I can hear a car beep in the next state, I can shoot heat of extreme temperatures from my eyes and it would appear that you vampires cannot pierce my flesh" explained Clark "I think I'll be fine."

And with that Clark had had enough. It was still dark and he possessed abilities far stronger than these vampires, he had set out to stop the killings and now he knew the culprits. Time to end this. The vampires stared at his empty chair in disbelief.

Clark was back in Seattle in no time. He stopped in the same place he'd found the girl and headed in the direction the newborn had ran. He focused on any conversation that stood out as he tried to follow the newborns trail.

"…the newborns are getting restless, we should attack soon. The Cullen's have no idea what's going on it will be easy" said a male voice, annoyed and restless.

"Calm yourself!" commanded a woman "What of the newborn who was attacked the other night? Thrown from his kill by a human? I shall not fail when so close…" Clark smiled to himself; he knew it wouldn't take too long. He homed in on the voices and he was off again.

He stopped outside an old, abandoned warehouse. The building had seen better years, practically all the windows at the top were broken, the doors were wonky, wooden slats were loose all over the building. The fact that it was still standing was surprising.

Clark focused his hearing on the building again, dozens of tiny conversations bombarded his ears. There were a lot of vampires then. How should he go about this? Carlisle had said they were practically invulnerable. Damn he shouldn't have been so impatient, he could have asked for a weakness. Clark ran through all he had heard about vampires and how to kill them, a wooden stake through the heart? Decapitation? Fire? He could manage two of those, it would have to do.

Clark burnt the building to the ground. With extreme focus he blasted the warehouse from left to right making his heat vision as hot as he could manage. He could hear the inhuman screams from inside as the fire burned through the rotten wood and into the creatures themselves.

Several of the creature burst through the walls, shrieking and on fire. Clark quickly ripped off their heads and flung them back in the fire. They were animals that needed to be put down, like rabid dogs.

Clark didn't allow himself to think past that because he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to finish. They weren't human he told himself, just monsters, monsters who killed indiscriminately. He heard a crash from the back of the warehouse. Two vampires had broken out relatively unharmed, untouched by the fire. Clark quickly grabbed the male vampire, dismembered him and through him into the fire then he was onto the woman.

"Wait!" she screamed "You don't understand! I've worked so hard for so long!" she charged Clark, her red hair wild an unkempt she looked more like an animal than any other. Clark let her tackle him to the ground then as with all the other vampires he ripped her head of and threw her into the fire. He quickly X-rayed the building, nothing moved inside, there were only corpses.

Clark just stared for a moment. He'd never gone so far out of his way to destroy before. He'd always been a protector first and foremost, only detroying things either by accident or when necessary. He turned his back on the burning warehouse and headed back to Forks. The heat, the shrieks and the destruction crystal clear in his mind.

He walked back into the Cullen household and slumped down in the chair he'd not left long ago, the Cullen family had waited for him, he could feel the nervous tension filling the room. "It's done" he said, a kind of depsondancy to his voice "They were in a warehouse not far from were I saved the girl, I burned it to the ground, I burned all of them, I…" Clarks voice trailed off. They all looked at him in disbelief, Carlisle raised his hand to the others to stop the flood of questions.

"Emmett your probably the closest to Clarks size, would you grab him some clean clothes please" Clark hearing Carlisles's request looked at himself, his clothes were ruined. Shredded by vampires, scorhced by fire and he hadn't felt a thing.

"Don't worry about clothes I brought some spares, there back at my motel. Hold on a sec" Clark wizzed to the motel grabbed his rucksack and went back to forks in matter of seconds. Once again the vampires were shocked into silence.

"And I thought you guys were fast!" exclaimed Bella, staring open mouthed at Clark.

"You guys have a bathroom?" asked Clark.

"We do" replied Carlisle "I'll show it to you and then leave you to get cleaned up, we can talk after" Carlisle guided Clark to the bathroom and then left him in peace. Clark closed the door, stripped out of the ruined clothes an got in the shower, he turned the heat up too full and just stood as the burning hot water washed away all the dirt.

When he got out he regarded himself in the mirror, putting a face to his internal conflict. I did the right thing, didn't I? It had to be done, those creatures would have carried on killing, they weren't human. He could still hear the shrieks as the vampires burned, he could still see their almost human faces. He didn't like to destroy but as he gazed in the mirror trying to condone what he did he realised that a protector must sometimes destroy to protect.

He had done it before, not quite so purposefull but it had happened, how many meteor freaks had ended up dead? How many buildings had he broken into? How many people had he hurt to protect the ones he loved?

He had been protecting innocent people, he had done the right thing. Clark walked out of the bathroom, clean, refreshed and a little more at ease with what he'd done if not totally comfortable with it.

As Clark walked out the Cullens were all seated at the table again, waiting for the details of his destruction. He sat down in the chair rather heavily and without anyone asking recounted his story from when he'd sped off back to Seattle. "…Two vampires burst out the back trying to escape, one male, one female I got rid of the male without hesitation but the red head said something…"

"Victoria!" exclaimed everyone at the table, it was Clarks turn to be shocked but before he could ask Edward explained.

"Victoria is an old enemy, she was trying to get to Bella to avenge her former lover, we have been keeping an eye out, tracking her, stopping her from getting too close for almost a year. It is a relief to know its finally over" Edward spoke calmly but the atmosphere in the whole room had changed since they'd heard Victoria was gone. Everyone was smiling and keeping their joy barely concealed "Thank you Clark it seems you have solved two of our biggest problems with realtive ease."

"I didn't do it just for you but your welcome" replied Clark " I need some air" he added getting up an heading to the porch, the joy was to much for Clark. He may have felt better about his relentless destruction but joy was going too far.

Clark welcomed the cold air as he walked out into the night. Clark gazed at the forest surrounding the Cullens home, finding it quite fitting to the home of Vampires, all dark browns and deep greens, like it was taken straight out of a vampire story. Except the Vampires here didn't eat people and seemed kinder than some humans he'd met, it was rather confusing.

"Hey" came Bellas voice from behind him, hesitant and quiet, he turned to face her "Umm.. I just wanted to say thank you myself, no one gets hurt this way, you really are quite amazing, anyway I'll umm leave you to it."

Clark watched her go back in the house, he couldn't be mad at her for being happy, her family was safe because of him but the destruction was still clear in his mind and it still made him feel uncomfortable. Clark went back in the house, he should be happy too, the vampires in seattle wouldn't hurt anyone else.

"Hey you guys got anywhere I can crash? I'm pretty tired" asked Clark, they all looked at him and started laughing.

"The vampires don't sleep" explained Bella "But you can crash on the couch back at mine" the laughter subsided and Bella grabbed her bag an car keys "We better be off then, should have been back a while ago, Charlie's gonna be pissed." Bella said goodbye to Edward privately and then headed out the door.

"Clark, I hope you stay for a few days, if you can, I know you've dealt with the new born problem but we'd like to become better aquainted" Carlisle said, ever the polite vampire.

"Sure, I'll give my mom a ring in the morning" replied Clark "Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite" Clark added his tone a lot lighter and he left to the laughter of vampires.

Clark saw Bella's truck and smiled as he clambered into the passenger seat. The old beat up truck reminded him of home. "What you smilin about?" asked Bella as she started the engine, it revved for a while but finally caught and they were on their way to Bella's.

"Your truck reminds me of home" Clark replied, his thoughts on the farm in Smallville, Kansas.

"At least someone else likes it!" Bella replied, smiling fiercly, the rest of the journey was quiet and as soon as they got in Clark slumped on the couch and was out like a light.


	3. Interlude

**Interlude – Pillow Talk**

Bella watched Clark slump down on the sofa, his eyes closed before he even hit the cushions. She went upstairs quietly checked that Charlie was asleep then quickly grabbed a blanket for Clark. She was trying to be as quick as possible, she knew Edward would be waiting for her.

She gently threw the blanket over Clark, he was really out of it. Obviously killing vampires wasn't as easy as he made it sound. She felt so much gratitude towards Clark. He had solved all there immediate problems in a single day and no one had been hurt. She stood staring at the huge man for a moment unbelieving of the power he wielded. The power that had kept her knew family from harm. Bella reached out and pressed her hand lightly against his arm.

She had dealt with the cold hardness of the vampires and the searing heat of the werewolves but as her hand touched his skin she was shocked at how human it felt. Slightly warm to the touch, soft and smooth just like a regular mortal's skin and yet this man was the single most powerful being she had ever encountered.

Bella quickly stepped away and headed upstairs, this was going to be an interesting conversation. As she entered her bedroom Edward swept her up in his arms, a giant grin on his face "Everything is going to be ok thanks to Clark" he said softly in her ear and once again Bella's heart leapt with elation. They were all safe.

Bella stepped away from Edwards embrace "Give me a human moment" she said grabbing her favourite sweats and heading to the bathroom. She washed quickly, not really thinking of anthing specific, just losing herself in the same old routines. As she returned to her room Edward was already sprawled on the bed.

She got into bed next to him wrapping the duvet tightly about her as she snuggled against him, so the cold of his skin wouldn't make her freeze to death in the night. "What a day" she said quietly "I can hardly believe it, he's… he's… practically a God."

"He is extremely powerful" agreed Edward "All of us are truly shocked and we're creatures of myth. I'm just glad he seems to be just as compassionate as Carlisle maybe even more so. To come so far from his home to protect people he doesn't know is truly amazing." Bella was shocked at Edwards reverant tone. Clark really had amazed everyone.

"No more victoria or new born army to worry about, did you ever think they were parts of the same problem?" asked Bella.

"It hadn't realy occurred to us. I think we were so focused on each problem seperately we blinded ourselves. It doesn't matter now, the only problem we have now is the volturi and that is easily handled" Edward found it hard to keep the joy out of his voice. After all the tension building up as everyone tried to protect Bella who could blame any of them for being so relieved. "Your heart has suddenly gone into overdrive, what is it that your going to ask?" Edwards voice was guarded now, neutral.

"Well you just said the volturi problem was easily handled and I was just thinking that you'd changed your mind about leaving it so long to change me" Bella finsihed meekly, fearful of Edwards reaction.

"I alread told you, the volturi don't see time the way most do, they've lived for thousands of years. Theres no need to rush into eternal damnation" Edward finished gravely.

Bella hit him despite knowing he wouldn't really feel it "You don't know it's damnation. I've made my choice. I want to spend eternity with you, what does a few years matter?" her voice growing hopeful again.

"Bella can we just leave this conversation for now, graduation isn't far away. We'll talk about it then" Edward said softly, stroking her hair as he said it, his voice so silky smooth and soothing. Bella could hardly argue.

"One other thing before I fall asleep" Edward raised his eyebrows, expression enquiring "Now that Clarks here I could go to La push with him and you can't say I wouldn't be protected. I don't think the whole pack could stop him. I can't wait to see Jacob's expression."

"I would feel more comfortable knowing that the werewolves couldn't harm you , I'll talk to Clark in the morning but I'm sure it'll be fine. Poor Clark, discovering vampires and werewolves in the space of a day." Edward sighed "Now go to sleep my love, we're all safe now" he continued to stroke Bella's hair as she mumbled in agreement. Softly he began to hum Bella's lullaby sending her to the first peaceful night of sleep she'd had in a while.


	4. Part 3

"What the hell!" said a voice, waking Clark from his slumber, he opened his eyes slowly and was faced with a middled aged man pointing a gun at him. At the sight of the gun he woke up rather quickly.

"Whoah! Hold on a minute! I'm a friend of Bella's" said Clark quickly "You must be Charlie, nice to meet you" Clark held out his hand in greeting. Charlie just stared at him, shocked by the stranger on his sofa and then shocked by the calm response to a gun being pointed at him.

"Charlie!" Bella came running into the room "Please don't point your gun at Clark, he's a long way from home so I let him crash on the couch" Charlie glared at his daughter, obviously unhappy with the situation, but he did lower the gun and went grumbling into the kitchen.

"You could have given me some warning kid" he muttered "That could of got real messy" Bella looked at Clark sheepishly, apologising for her dad without really saying anything, and then she followed him into the kitchen. Clark dropped his hand and sat down on the sofa, listening to the argument between Bella and Charlie.

"I know dad but it was kind of unexpected, I was gonna leave a note for you but I forgot. Clarks a good guy though, you got nothin to worry about" Bella said matter of factly.

"Whatever you say Bells, just give me some warning if it ever happens again and I wanna meet Clark properly later, we can all have dinner. I'll be home at 6" Charlie said as he walked out the door.

Bella came back into the living room "Sorry about that…" she stopped mid sentence as Clark got to his feet, shirtless. He really was a huge man, nearly as tall as Jacob but definatley broader. He wasn't as toned or defined as Jacob or Edward in the muscle department but there wasn't an ounce of fat on him, it was all muscle of a hard labourer and his arms were huge. Bella felt her knees go weak and her face turned bright red.

"It would probably be considerably less akward if Clark were to put on a T-shirt" came Edwards silky smooth voice as he practically glided into the living room. Clark himself started to blush and quickly pulled on his T-shirt.

"Sorry, It was just quite warm under that blanket so I umm.. well you know" Clark shuffled uncomfortably on his feet "What's the plan for today then?" chnaging the subject at times like this was always a good idea.

"Umm… well I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and meet the werewolves" Bella said, a big grin on her face. Clark just stared at her, shocked again. Werewolves! Was every mythical creature out there somewhere. Then he remebered Bella had mentioned it yesterday, it must have slipped his mind with the whole slaughtering Vampires thing.

Clark's shock subsided quickly "Sounds like fun" he replied, chuckling nervously "It's not a full moon tonight, is it?" he asked smiling himself.

"It doesn't exactly work like that, I'll let them explain that but there are some things you need to know. I'm not comfortable with Bella going alone but as she pointed out to me last night, you could easily overpower a werewolf." Edward said his expression and tone extremely serious "It's not that they would intentionally harm Bella but there transfromation can be kind of unstable" Clark nodded in agreement.

"I'll be there to watch out for her" He said "Let me just get cleaned up and dressed then we can go" He grabbed his bag and then headed for the stairs. The bathroom wasn't hard to find, he quickly showered and put on clean clothes. As he was heading back downstairs he overheard Bella..

"Why are you still worried? Clark could laugh in the face of the volturi and you think the werewolves could harm me!" Clark came into the kitchen then stopping Edwards reply.

"We ready to go?" He asked, he looked back an forth between Edward and Bella "I'll wait in the truck" Bella threw him the keys. He didn't have to wait long. The door opened, Edward ran off into the woods and Bella got in the truck.

"Sorry about that, he worries too much" explained Bella "I really don't think they will hurt me, their not as unstable as he makes them out to be, well at least not Jacob" Clark could see that despite her words there was a slight nervousness behind them.

"All I know is I won't let any harm come to you" said Clark hoping to ease her fears, she laughed it off and focused on the road "How many werewolves are there anyway?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Last time I was there it was Sam, their leader, Paul, Jared, Embry and Jacob but they were expecting their friend Quil to join. They don't really like to talk about the transformation. They balme the Cullens" she explained.

"This should be interesting" said Clark hoping that nothing was going to kick off. Not that he was worried about anyone getting hurt, except maybe a werewolf, he'd just rather not have to use violence. Especially with the events of last night still clear in his mind.

It didn't take long to get to the Quilette reservation as they pulled up outside what Clark assumed to be Jacob's home, a very tall, muscular man practically burst out the door "Bella!" he cried. This must be Jacob thought Clark. Bella practically jumped out the truck and ran to him, Jacob scooped her up into a huge hug. He hadn't even noticed Clark yet.

Clark got out the truck himself and walked over to the pair "Hey I'm Clark, you must be Jacob" he said holding his hand out just has he had to Charlie, this time however the greeting was returned. Jacob grasped his hand harder than was necessary but gave up when Clark didn't even flinch.

"Yeah that's me" He replied, suddenly on his guard, his face was a mask of neutrality. He obviously didn't like Clark's presence.

"Jacob! We have a lot to thank Clark for so be nice!" she reprimanded him like a child. The neutrality broke and Clark got his first glimpse at the rage of a werewolf. He would watch them all a bit more closely now. "Now call the pack, we have some good news" she continued, the rage turned to outright shock.

"Bella! You told him about us! Why?" he asked incredulous "Sam is not gonna be happy about this" He turned and ran into the woods behind his house.

"When in their wolf form they can here each others thoughts, the rest of them should be here soon" Bella explained. Clark was slightly on edge now, Jacob was clearly not happy with him knowing and Clark really didn't want to hurt any of them.

Jacob came back out of the woods, wearing only sweats, the kid was packing some serious muscle. He was also slightly taller than himself Clark noted, that was quite a rare thing. In fact back home he didn't know anyone who was taller than him.

"The others are on their way and Sam really isn't happy about this, your news better be real good" Jacob said icily. Bella just smiled and patted him on the shoulder. Not long after five similarly tall and well built men emerged from the woods, all shirtless. Clark almost laughed, he was clearly supposed to be intimidated.

"Hey guys" Bella greeted them cheerily "This is my friend Clark. Clark this is Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry. The local werewolves" Clark new she'd said the wrong thing the instant it came out of her mouth. Quil and Embry looking worried went straight to Jacob. Sam stopped in his tracks his body quivering with rage as did the one called Jared.

Paul's entired body quivered and then burst and in his place was a giant wolf leaping towards Bella, Clark was behind him in an instant, he grabbed the giant wolfs tail and launched him into the nearby ocean. The werewolves watched as Paul splashed into the ocean, then turned to see Clark now standing calmly behind them. Their expressions were even more shocked than the Vampires had been and just as before Clark laughed.

It was so freeing to use his powers so casually, be so at ease with himself. Even Bella was shocked all over again. The shock quickly turned to rage, Sam and Jared flew apart just as Paul had done as did Quil and Embry, the only one remaining in human form being Jacob.

Jacob grabbed Quil and Embry by the scruff of their Knecks and hauled them back and Clark simply appeared behind Sam and Jared, grabbed them by the tails and sent them into the ocean just like Paul.

Quil and Embry stopped struggling, coming to their senses they were obviously way out of Clarks league. "I think everyone needs to cool off" said Clark "I could do this all day". Quil and Embry went into the woods to phase and reclothe. Clark, Bella and Jacob all turned to the beach to see Paul, Sam and Jared emerge and head towards them cautiously.

"There are obviously some things we need to talk about, I'll gather the elders" said Sam, keeping his distance from Clark and heading into the woods, Paul and Jared followed, also keeping their distance from Clark.

"What the hell Bella!" Jacob shouted "Who the hell… no wait what the hell is this? Some kind of super Vamp?" he stared at Bella, incredulous, waiting for an answer that would explain the madness of the last 5 minutes. Bella still hadn't recovered, she probably didn't think it would have gone as bad as it did.

"I'm an alien" answered Clark, a huge grin on his face. It was so good to be so open about himself. He almost felt like he could float away, there was no burden of responsibility here and he didn't have to hide from anyone. I mean here he was conversing with vampires and werewolves, being an alien didn't seem half as ridiculous and unnerving as it did back home.

"You're a what!" spluttered Jacob "I can't believe this! I haven't seen you in ages and you turn up with a freaking alien!" Clark suddenly coming down off the clouds realised that he hadn't really made a brilliant first impression, maybe he could at least be a bit more conservative.

"Jacob Black! I'll have you know that Clark has pretty much solved all our problems in one night, the dangerous ones anyway. So get off your high horse you freaky werewolf and go be nice to the alien!" Bella finshed her rant by crossing her arms and glaring at Jacob. There was a brief moment of silence then the three of them burst into hysterics.

The shear absurdity of what Bella had just said was hilarious. Even Quil and Embry couldn't help laughing as they came back out of the forest. "We thought we were pretty bad ass! But you just tossed Sam, Paul and Jared as if they were teddy bears." Said Quil, lightening the mood even more. The group headed into Jacobs house to wait for the elders. Jacob's dad, Billy, was already inside.

Jacob quickly let him know what had happened, earning Clark another hostile glare. They didn't have to wait long for the others to arrive. In came Sam, Paul and Jared followed by an old man, a rather severe looking women and two other younger people. They all wore rather wary expressions as they spotted Clark.

Jacob pushed his dad round to the front of the living room and the rest gathered round, despite being in a wheelchair Clark could almost feel the authority emanating from Billy. He was clearly an important part of the tribe, Clark had actually dealt with some native americans, the cave back in smallville flashed briefly into his mind along with all the painful memories it brought.

He could already feel the world coming back on his shoulders as thoughts of his destiny and the suffering he'd endured so far were clear in his mind. He stood apart from the group, not being part **of the circle itself, just the reason for them all being here.**

Billy cleared his throat and the group fell to complete silence "Bella you acted rashly in bringing Clark here with no warning or explanation, and your attitude towards are secret seems somewhat disrespectful. However after hearing of what Clark has done it seems we have no choice but to hear you out" The entire group turned their attention towrds Bella, who shifted nervously at being put on the spot, before she could speak Clark stepped in.

"I think I'm quite capable of explaining myself" everyones eyes were on him in a flash "I am sorry for the way I have treated you my intentions are only peaceful. I was simply protecting Bella, I'm sorry if caused you any harm. I'll leave it to Bella to tell the rest, I'm merely trying to make a better impression" Clark finished, stepping back out of the circle to lean against the nearest wall.

"Thank you, Clark that's good to know, you can see how we are all a bit shocked at your… strength" Bill replied, nodding respectfully towards Clark, the other elders also nodded their heads clearly pleased at Clarks words. The young werewolves were obviously not in agreement. Jared and paul showed their hostility openly and Sam still didn't look happy but he wasn't glaring at him angrily. "Bella, would you let us hear the news you wished to tell us" Billy said, prompting her to speak.

"Ummm… yeah sure" she started hesitantly "I'm sorry aswell for springing this on you I didn't really think. We have had a bit of a hectic night and some really great news" she paused for a second making sure everyone one was listening "Victoria is gone" she said, beaming like a child on christmas morning.

The group gasped, staring at her in disbelief, she then went onto explain the story in full. The werewolves being appropriately shocked, at the murders in seattly being connected and how Clark had dealt with them all. The bruning building and the shrieking creatures were still all to clear in his mind, he left them to their cheer as he had the vampires and wandered down the beach, enjoying the cool sea air.

"Hey" It was Jacob, Clark turned to see what the kid wanted, "Ummm… sorry about earlier we can't really help it, the whole werewolf thing, anyway we'd all like you to come back in just to say thank you an stuff" for a second Clark could see the child in Jacob, the angry expression seemed to vanish as he apologised.

"Ok, I'll come back in with you" Clark headed back to the house "For the record I am sorry for chucking your brothers in the ocean, just seemed the least harmful way to stop things quickly" Jacob laughed and patted Clark on the back.

"Like I said its just the werewolf thing, we all think its pretty awesome. As soon as the serious stuff stops we'll all be challenging you" Jacob beamed as they walked back into the small and crowded house.

"Clark" said Billy as they came in "We've asked back in just so we can say thank you as a group, we all apologise for the hostility and for your service and a fellow protector we'd like to make you an honorary member of the tribe" The group started clapping, the fear and hostilty now gone completely, all the werewolves and the elders came an shook Clarks hand with a brief apology and thanks.

Clark was relieved that this had all worked out, it wasn't the first time he'd dealt with native americans. There weren't pleasant memories, Clark grimaced as he remembered Kylas death, he thought he'd really found someone he could be with, as himself. Then the whole starblade business with Jeremiah, that had hurt, it reminded him that he wasn't invincible.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Bella, her concern evident, everyone else had left after offering him thanks. It was just him, Jacob, his Dad and Bella now. Clark quickly composed himself.

"Just memories is all and not great ones" replied Clark "I'm ok really" Bella didn't look convinced but she let it go. Clark was thankful for that he didn't really want to bring all that up now.

"You look like you could use some fun" said Jacob, walking across the room from his Dad "Wanna come cliff diving, I'll just call Quil and Embry though I think the whole pack might wanna see you in action" He smiled easily and ran out the door. Clark and Bella followed, he hadn't really been asking besides Clark thought he could use some fun.

"Whats cliff diving?" asked Clark as they went back out onto the beach, Bella pointed to the huge cliffs at the other end of the beach and it became pretty clear. Clark shifted nervously, he wasn't a big fan of heights. "I don't like heights" he said rather bluntly. Bella looked at him incredulous again.

"Mr Indestructible doesn't like heights!" she exclaimed and burst out laughing, Clark shot her a cold look and she quickly composed herself as Jake came running out of the woods.

"They're all on their way there" said Jake, beaming, Clark couldn't but help but smile back. The kids happiness was infectious. "You coming Bella?" He asked cautiously, Bella got rather uncomfortable at the question, making Clark curious as to why but he didn't pry.

Bella laughed nervously "You know me, way too clumsy for that kind of thing, I'll just hang here with your dad. I got a book or two in the car anyway" she brushed over the uncomfortable moment quite easily, as if she had to deal with uncomfortable moments a lot "Have fun guys, be careful" the last bit was more aimed at Jake than him.

"Don't worry Bella" he said ruffling her hair and laughing "I'll race you there, it's the top ridge" and then he was running for the woods, Clark watched him shift an then turned to Bella.

"Really don't worry, I'll be there after all" he said smiling reassuringly "You ok?" He asked, just has she had asked him before.

"Yeah I'm fine, now go" she replied "They're pretty fast" Clark laughed at that and was gone. Just like that. He blurred through the woods, past a wolf or two and then he was at the top of the ridge, laughing to himself. As he waited for the wolves he couldn't help but smile at how nice it was to be so free with his abilities.

For the next two days Clark really let go with his abilities. The werewolves were constantly challenging him despite the fact that they lost every time, races, test of strength and so on. It was so freeing for a Clark and he really did start to relax. He'd actually been staying at Jacob's since Charlie wasn't too keen on him sleeping on the couch.

It was another easy day for Clark. He'd already spoke to his mum to say he'd be staying a bit longer. It was so easy with the wolves and even the vampires. Emmett was particularly funny even if it was because of what a sore loser he could be. He challenged Clark more than anyone in terms of Strength but Clark still put him down each time.

Clark's cell phone buzzed "It's Carlisle" his voice sounded tense "She's awake and she's asking for you" Clark jumped straight up. This is what he'd really been waiting for, the new born vampire to wake up. "On my way" he said, already speeding to the Cullen's.

He burst through the door of the small room where they'd been keeping her. The Cullen's were all surrounding her but as they stepped away Clark was confronted with the most beautiful creature he'd ever met. She was quite short, smaller even than Alice. Maybe 4ft 8 Clark guessed at a glance. Her skin was so pale it almost glistened, her hair was of such deep black it was like Night itself, and her face was such a thing of beauty Clark could hardly put it into words. Such soft features, such perfect proportion. As Clark gazed at this angel he realised he hadn't so much as glanced at her when he'd saved her.

Their eyes caught and Clark was brought back down to earth a bit as he saw hers, the colour of blood, but even as he realised this girls nature compelled her to kill he realised it didn't matter. He walked up to her slowly and embraced her, without a word said she folded into his arms. So small, so delicate and yet he knew she was stronger than any mortal.

"I remember you" she said quietly as he held her, her voice was just as angelic as her appearance "You saved me."


	5. Part 4

Clark had been dreading the awakening of the newborn but as he held her close and heard her sweet voice whisper "You saved me" he couldn't imagine a better outcome. He stood there for a long while, without realising, just holding her. It was as if the Cullen's weren't even there. But moments don't last forever. 'What happened to me? I feel strange, everything looks different and the smell…." Her soft voice trailed off as she was caught up in her new feelings.

"Carlisle I think it's time you introduced yourself and explained things" Clark turned to her, such a beautiful creature, and realised he didn't even know her name. "I'm Clark" he said, feeling like an idiot "and your name is?"

Her focus came back to him "My name is Sapphire" she replied, looking at him strangely "I can hear your heartbeat" she looked confused "I can smell…" her voice trailed off and she looked up at Clark, her eyes on his neck. Then the strangest thing happened.

As Sapphire's hand came to rest on Clark's chest, exactly where his heart was, her hand began to glow a beautiful deep blue. The Cullen's gasped with surprise and watched Sapphire's facial expression. Her eyes widened in surprise and then she jumped back away from Clark.

"So much power, so much strength, so much sacrifice" she said quietly "Such bravery, Kal-L" Clark looked at her, clearly too shocked to speak. Sapphire stared at her hand in wonder then stepped slowly towards Clark; pulling him close again "Such a burden on your shoulders" she said putting her small arms around him "maybe I can help take some of the weight." She went up on her tiptoes and kissed Clark with such tenderness he almost cried.

"Umm… Well that was rather amazing" said Carlisle, his voice bringing Clark back to the present "Even for us vampires, maybe you should go and sit down Clark, let me explain everything too Sapphire."

Clark nodded dumbly and left the Vampire's to the vampire stuff. He walked out of the room almost in a trance, thoughts racing through his mind but not quite connecting properly. How did she know my Kryptonian name? How could she tell so much? What was with the glowing hand? What about Lana?

Clark sat down at the table where he first confronted the Cullen's as a family, Sapphire dominating all of his thoughts. A creature of such beauty, such strength and such an aura of kindness; but also a creature made to kill, a predator. Bella came over to the table and sat next to him. "That was something huh? The way her hand glowed and she's so small. I thought Alice was tiny…" Her voice trailed off as she saw the look on Clarks face. "Are you ok?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah just didn't really expect that" Clark replied waving his hands upstairs to show what he meant "I mean is it normal to feel that strongly so quickly? And how did she know all that stuff?"

"Clark it's not a crime to feel so strongly, even in such a short time and anyway I think it's something to do with Vampire's and the way they love" Bella laughed "It's Kind of intense, trust me. As for her knowing all that stuff it must be to do with her hand glowing, I'm sure Carlisle will figure it out."

Bella left then, patting him on the shoulder as she went and then leaving Clark to his thoughts. The only thing Clark found helpful from Bella was her use of the word intense. That moment when Sapphire's hand started to glow was the most intense moment of his life and he'd had a few. Maybe, he thought, Sapphire was better for him and how he felt about her now was stronger than anything he'd felt with Lana. Firstly she knew who he truly was, more so than anyone else it seemed and secondly she wasn't nearly as fragile as any human girl, like Alicia. Clark, suddenly overcome with sadness, stopped his thinking and got up to see how Sapphire was.

'I'm a vampire…" asked Sapphire as Clark entered the room; looks like Carlisle had explained what had happened. Though the actual explanation wasn't too long, it was the believing it that took time.

"Yes" said Carlisle softly, his concern evident "I'm afraid it was that or death, you were attacked by another of our kind. The kind that feed on humans, Clark managed to save you but not before you were bitten." Sapphire turned to Clark.

"I'm so sorry…" He began but before he could finish Sapphire had launched herself into his arms, kissing him passionately on the lips. Clark couldn't help but respond it wasn't until Carlisle cleared his throat rather loudly that they untangled from each other.

"This is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Sapphire exclaimed, a huge smile spreading across her face "Before this I was homeless, just wondering the streets trying to find somewhere warm for the night. All alone" She looked intently at Clark then "Now I have you, I have a family?" She turned to Carlisle with the question. Instead of saying anything he stood up and took her in his arms, like a father hugging his daughter for the first time. That was all the answer Sapphire needed "I am not alone, I am not starving and I am not in constant danger, you saved me Clark, in more ways than one."

Clark didn't know what to say, the joy in her demeanour and voice was so evident he found it hard to do anything but smile back "Oh by the way, what do we eat?" Sapphire asked Carlisle.

"Animals my dear" He answered his own smile only making Sapphire's more radiant. "Now, how about we introduce you to the others properly" He said leading them both back down to the main table.

Edward must have read Carlisle's mind because when they got to the table all of the Cullen's were already there. Before Carlisle could speak Sapphire jumped up onto the table, just as gracefully as any Vampire "Hello, my new family, I am Sapphire and I intend to be the best sister I can" she laughed delightedly and bounced over to Alice "I think me an you will get on rather well" It seemed that no one was safe from Sapphire's bubbly charm even Alice who was more bubbly than most. Alice smiled and linked arms with Sapphire as she spun round.

The ensuing introduction was more like a stage performance than the general idea of meeting new people for the first time. It involved Sapphire flitting from person to person with uncontained Joy, charming each of them and infecting them with cheer. It was quite a sight and for a while all of Clark's conflicting thoughts and emotions faded away.

As things settled down and each couple went off to do their own thing Clark and Sapphire were given some time alone. She rested against him gently on the sofa; they sat in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company and taking in the events of the day.

"Sapphire…" Clark began but was cut off almost instantly.

"Clark!" her voice rather severe" I have seen and felt your heart, that's what my hand glowing was about, me and Carlisle talked about it." She explained quickly, seeing the confused look on Clarks face" See I was very caring and empathetic as a human so my talent is too see into someone's heart. Carlisle said it was such a gentle talent but it fit to such a gentle soul." Her smile threatened to transfix Clark once again "Carlisle is wholeheartedly good, at his core. So much compassion…" She paused for a moment realising she had gone off track.

"The point I was trying to make is I know how hard this is for you, even now as we sit on the sofa you're so tense. I said before let me take some of the weight, so let me. I'm sorry to drop this bombshell on you but I think…" She stopped suddenly, clasping her hand to her mouth.

"What is it?" Clark prodded, his curiosity roused by this apparent bombshell, as Sapphire's silence continued Clarks' curiosity turned to concern "Sapphire?"

"I think I need to feed" she said quickly, ignoring Clarks puzzled look "Where's Carlisle?" It turned out Carlisle wasn't really needed, Edward appeared suddenly. He must have heard Sapphire's thoughts.

"It turns out that I am also due a feed, would you like to accompany me? I can show you the ropes, as they say" Edward spoke smoothly and held out his hand in a perfectly gentleman like fashion. Sapphire took his hand, quickly apologised to Clark and then left "Don't worry, Clark, She'll be fine" Edward called back, knowing he'd hear it.

Bella came stumbling into the living area, obviously annoyed at Edward's hasty departure.

"Bloody Vampires, it so annoying to be the weakest and slowest of the bunch, though I am only human" she sighed and slumped down onto the sofa. "Edward told me he was taking Sapphire to feed, did you two talk?" Clark recovered from the puzzling conversation.

"Kind of, she explained her talent to me. The reading hearts thing and then said something about a bombshell then all of a sudden she needed to feed" Clark rested his head in his hands.

"It'll be ok Clark" soothed Bella, rubbing his shoulder gently "Like I said vampires can be intense, especially newborn's" She laughed then "Seriously Clark chill out a bit, I thought I was the serious one but you take it to a whole new level" Her voice softened "It's like you have the whole world on your shoulders."

"You have no idea" muttered Clark, nothing but Sapphire running through his mind. Her angel like appearance, her infectious smile and her gentleness that was always behind everything she did and said. This is crazy, he thought, it had only been one day.


	6. A Conversation

Edward led Sapphire far out into the woods for her fist hunt. He smiled as she delighted in the speed that came with being a vampire. In fact she surprised him; he was considered the fastest in the family apart from maybe Jasper and she far outstripped him. It could be the fact she was a newborn but the speed with which she was travelling was unbelievable even for a newborn. Edward thought to himself that the only thing faster would be Clark.

Sapphire's delight in running caused problems with hunting to start with but Edward finally managed to catch up and make her stop for a second. He quickly explained the way to hunt, how to truly open up her new senses, how to stay perfectly still and most importantly where to strike.

Sapphire quickly sensed a young deer, not too far away, before Edward could impart any last minute advice she was gone. The deer had no chance of course but the grace with which Sapphire took it down was uncanny. Edward was left in complete shock.

"You are like no newborn I have ever seen" he said quietly, Sapphire just smiled. They practically flew around the woods, hunting in earnest until they could drink no more. Again Edward was astounded at Sapphire's grace. Throughout the entire hunt she had remained clean, mostly.

"You've got some…" Edward said, pointing to her lips, Sapphire quickly licked up the few drops dribbling down her chin. "How are you so graceful? So controlled? I don't understand."

Sapphire laughed "Carlisle said the same thing. I'm not really sure about the graceful part but as for the control I think it may be to do with my little talent. Carlisle seems to think it's some sort of overactive empathy, plus we talked about my aversion to violence from my human life" she paused for a moment "It's kind of like how Jasper feels but deeper; don't think I could hurt anyone" her face grew reflective and there was silence for a while.

"How quickly did you fall in love with Bella?" she asked, quite suddenly.

The question threw Edward completely; he'd never really had to answer such a question before. "Well… It wasn't really that simple. The first time I saw Bella I despised her" Sapphire gasped "It sounds worse than it is, when I caught the scent of her blood my whole world changed. It was unlike any I'd ever smelled. I nearly killed everyone in our class." Edward paused for a moment; he'd never spoken to anyone about that moment before.

"Her blood smells better to me than any other human's and any other vampire who smells it would not smell it the same as I do. I left Forks immediately; to stay with some friends far away but I soon realised I could not stay away from her" Edward paused again, searching for the right words.

"I came back against my better judgement, I wasn't entirely sure I could control myself but she was so alluring to me, maybe because she's the only person who's thoughts I can't hear. It didn't take me long to realise I was in love with her, I even spoke to Carlisle about it"

"He told me that when a vampire falls in love it's extremely powerful because it's a permanent change and we, as a race, are unchanging and immortal" Edward looked directly at Sapphire "Is this about Clark?" Sapphire turned away from him for a moment.

"Yes, I… Well…" and suddenly in a torrent of speech "It's just my life as a human was pretty rotten, horrible really. I went from orphanage to orphanage then I ran away, always hungry, always cold. Always alone." A hint of sadness touched her face for a moment, but it was quickly replaced by her charming smile as she went on "Then I woke up a vampire and Clark was there. I remember his face, although it's kind of blurry, from when he rescued me. I knew he'd saved me. So I wasn't hungry, I wasn't alone and I wasn't cold, not in any uncomfortable fashion anyway" she laughed "And as I said Clark was there, such a beautiful man and then the thing happened with my hand and I…I think I fell in love with him right then. I saw his heart, the core of his being and it's the most wonderful and frightening thing I've ever seen." She stopped, caught up in the wonder of the memory.

"Just before we left I nearly told him I loved him, that's why I said I needed to feed so suddenly" she finished, waiting for Edward to say something.

"Firstly I'd like to apologise. I heard your thoughts so I knew what you were going to ask and I knew why you wanted to feed so suddenly, though I am surprised you didn't want too feed sooner seen as you're a newborn an all."

"Well I did feel it but things kept distracting me, isn't that part of being a newborn too?" she asked smiling.

"Well yes" he replied sternly "Sorry, I'm just worried for Bella" his tone instantly apologetic. Sapphire looked shocked.

"Edward! I would never hurt her. I already said I don't think I could hurt a single human being. In fact I think it might be impossible" Sapphire huffed, obviously offended, but if there was anyone who couldn't hold a grudge it was her. "Oh you are silly! I do understand but really Edward there is nothing to worry about" and then to Edwards surprise she stuck her tongue out at him. He looked at her stunned for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Oh you are such a wonderful vampire, I'm glad to have you as a little sister" the laughter stopped and they embraced briefly "maybe we should head back, we can walk and talk for a bit before we run" Edward said getting to his feet.

" Sapphire, it's ok to fall in love just like that and I suppose that's probably quite common as far as vampire love is concerned" he paused for a moment, in speech and movement "I'm sure you can talk to Clark about this, he's the kindest person I've ever met, apart from Carlisle. Besides you've seen him for who he truly is, shouldn't you know how he'll take it?" he said teasingly.

"I guess I'm just being silly and this is all still rather new to me" she stuck her tongue out again and they laughed then her expression turned serious "One more thing". She came closer to Edward and pressed her hand against his chest, Edward was worried it wouldn't glow for a moment after all his heart didn't beat but then, just as before, her hand began to glow the colour of sapphire, just like her name.

As the light faded Sapphire looked right into his eyes and smiled "You are not a monster, Edward" she spoke softly. Then she ran off towards the house laughing with delight, leaving Edward standing alone in the wood, paralyzed with shock.


	7. Part 5

Clark could hardly sit still while he waited for Sapphire to return from the hunt. He knew how he felt about her but it was hard for him to say yes to those feelings, to let his own walls and barriers weaken a bit for him to say those three words to her. Lana was also another issue not in that he still loved her, he knew now that he wasn't in love with her, but that she represented a normal life, a life he'd always craved.

However after seeing the Cullen's and the wolf pack his idea of a normal life had shifted. There's no such thing as a normal life, just life and what you make of it. He'd never felt so normal in his life, not for an extended period anyway. There was the odd super powered individual who'd showed up and made him feel normal for a while but they always left or other things came up etc.

Here was a family of vampires!

"Clark! Would you stop pacing you're driving me mad, I bet if you listen you can hear them coming back!" Bella got up exasperated and left the room. She was right he thought, sitting down and focusing.

"…I nearly told him I loved him…" Clark instantly diverted his focus, he didn't want to eavesdrop neither did he want to think on what he'd just heard.

"Hey! Emmet! Jasper! Fancy an arm wrestle? Both of you against me? Maybe Carlisle could help you as well" He laughed as he headed down to the main room where he'd first met the Cullen's.

"I think Esme might be a bit annoyed if I break another table" replied Emmet as he joined Clark "Besides I don't think my ego could take another hit from losing" patting Clark on the back as he left the room.

"I've never really enjoyed arm wrestling" came Carlisle's voice from his office "But if the weather forecast is correct and we're due a storm maybe a game of baseball would be fun… we haven't played in a while" he finished, leaving the last part unexplained.

It was odd to Clark that the Cullen's would have conversations from places all over the house as their hearing was so good, he'd always tried so hard to appear human. As he realised his abilities weren't so out of place here the more he wanted to stay.

Sapphire came straight to him as soon as she got back from the hunt "Clark… I think we need to talk…" she said sheepishly beckoning Clark outside where it was slightly more private. "Umm… I don't really know how to say this but since I felt your heart I… I… think…" Clark watched as Sapphire struggled with the words, she looked so sweet his heart practically melted.

"I love you" He finished the sentence and pulled her into his arms.

"You mean you feel the same?" she asked her voice quiet and shy, highlighting her vulnerability.

"You didn't just feel my heart, you stole it" Sapphire's smile was as radiant as the sun, before Clark could respond in anyway her lips were on his. Without thinking his hands went to her waist, pulling her even closer to him, her lips were cool, soft and hard all at the same time it was unlike any kiss he'd ever felt. One hand slid down her thigh, Sapphire responded with a growl and shoved him against the wall. However, amidst the passion neither Clark nor Sapphire thought to reign in their strength so through the wall they went.

In moments the entire Cullen family appeared thinking it was some kind of trouble only to find Sapphire and Clark tangled together on the floor. There was silence for a moment then Emmett burst out laughing before leaving. They stumbled to their feet in embarrassment "Sorry about that guys, I don't really know what came over me" explained Sapphire, shuffling her feet like a naughty child, then Clark laughed scooped her up into his arms and vanished.

"Be back in a bit" he shouted as they disappeared, laughing at the same time. They slowed far up in the mountains and as the world stopped spinning by their lips touched once again and again their passion consumed them. Sapphire tripped Clark to the ground, straddling him as they went down; his hands were all over her. Nothing else mattered but her smooth, cool skin, the clothes were gone in the blink of an eye and as the sun hit Sapphire's skin Clark thought he'd never see anything so beautiful ever again. Clark lost his clothes just as quick as Sapphire did, the world faded around them as the sight of each other took all their attention.

As their bodies intertwined light began to blossom from both their chests. From Sapphire came a radiant blue, brighter than any jewel or sun soaked ocean and from Clark a deep red of such intensity Sapphire had to look away. The light's swirled together and surrounded them, neither seemed surprised or cared to stop, it all seemed so natural.

Time went by, the sun set and still they lay together, glowing fiercely. Many people saw the light that night but few know what it really was. Eventually the light dimmed and Clark just held Sapphire where they lay, staring at the stars. He used to gaze at the stars and wonder which one he came from but as he lay next to Sapphire he felt at peace for the first time since he was told of his true heritage.

"I will never leave your side Clark" she looked up into his eyes "I… I love you" murmured Sapphire, her voice soft and ringing with the sound of happiness. Clark pressed his lips lightly to her forehead.

"I love you too" He answered softly, he'd never been this sure about anything in his entire life. After laying together a while longer they headed back to the Cullen's. Clark and Sapphire walked in through the front door holding hands. Alice was in front of them in seconds.

"I knew it! I knew it!" She smiled and hugged them both then bounced off again. Sapphire laughed and Clark even though he was blushing couldn't help but smile. "Time for a game guys!" Alice exclaimed excitedly just as the weather broke. The sound of the thunder boomed over head and moments later the rain that accompanied it could be heard pattering against the roof.

Alice grabbed Sapphire by the hand and dashed off, leaving Clark stood in the hallway wondering what was going on until Bella walked in. Clark opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything Bella answered.

"When a storm hits they like to play baseball, the thunder hides the noise they make when playing. They haven't played in a while due to well…" Bella paused, uncomfortable all of sudden, Clark saw her shudder for a moment before smiling again "It's a long story, seems that with your arrival none of us have a care in the world" Bella stopped again and hugged him.

"It was my pleasure to help you and your family Bella" Clark said softly returning the hug gently. The moment passed and Bella stepped away.

"You'll be following me and Edward to where they play, it's a big open space further into the woods and further out of town" Bella stepped out onto the porch where the rest of the Cullen's were waiting. Clark felt Sapphire's hand slide into his and they were off, all of them running through the woods as a group.

Clark stayed with them instead of speeding off, he felt like he fit in here. Despite being an alien among vampires it was as if the two different things cancelled out the strangeness or at least made all things strange a little easier to accept.

The group emerged as one to a great big clearing, every face was smiling despite the rain and thunder. Alice and Carlisle took the role of team captains. Then they took turns picking.

"Jasper" Alice said immediately.

"Esme" Carlisle's first pick.

Clark thinking he may have been picked first was shocked again at how close the bonds between the vampires were. He felt Sapphire's cool hand in his and smiled. The teams worked out finally to Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Sapphire versus Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Clark.

Bella wasn't big on sports plus she was the only one who wasn't super powered in any way so it made sense for her to sit out. Luckily she was ok with it. Emmett was moaning already as even though they had one extra player he thought Clark being on the opposing team was a disadvantage to them.

It didn't take long for the moaning to stop as the game began. Carlisle was first to bat, as the steel bat connected with the ball Clark realised why the storm was necessary. Despite Clark being the most powerful player, Alice and Edward's extra abilities gave them a much needed boost against the opposing vampires.

The game went on and Bella could barely keep track of the players let alone the score but she was content as every member or her extended family were smiling. The tension that had haunted them for so long dispersed in one fell swoop.

The game dwindled down as Edward and Esme stopped playing to sit with Bella and with the smaller teams the game wasn't as fun. "When you're a vamp Bella the games will be so much better, we may even have a chance at beating Clark" Said Emmett as they all re grouped. Edward frowned in response and Bella just stuck her tongue out, Clark was shocked at the comment but before he could say anything, Sapphire snuck up behind him.

"What would you do if your love was mortal and you could live forever? And vice versa" Sapphire whispered in Clarks ear, Edward turned in their direction and nodded, grateful that Clark hadn't said anything. Clark could see Edwards pain as it flashed across his face, just for an instant.

Each of the couples left separately, Carlisle and Esme went back to the house, Emmett and Rosalie went off to hunt and Edward left with Bella taking her home. Leaving Clark and Sapphire alone in the clearing.

Clark looked at Sapphire, such beauty, grace and power in the smallest and gentlest of people. He couldn't blame Edward and Bella if they made that choice, it was an impossible situation. Sapphire tripped him to the ground before he could contemplate his own mortality.

"Don't" was all she said before pressing her cool lips to his.

"I want you to come back to Smallville with me for a little while" realising that he'd been gone much longer than he'd expected. Sapphire kissed him again.

"I was always going to come back with you Clark, I love you with my whole being, it wouldn't be possible for me to not come with you" Clark pressed his lips to her forehead then rolled so he was on top, the next kiss was much more passionate. The light returned but not so explosive this time, their bodies glowing softly like that of burning embers.


	8. Part 6

Clark and Sapphire left the clearing happier than before, neither believing what they had was possible. They returned to the Cullen's in no time at all, to tell them they were leaving. As they walked through the door The Cullen's were all waiting for them. Clark guessed that Edward had heard Sapphire's thoughts.

"Clark, Edward has told us you and Sapphire are going to Smallville?" Both Clark and Sapphire nodded "Well again I would like to thank you for everything you've done for my family and also for you to know you are always welcome here, we are indebted to you" Carlisle held out his hand, Clark brushed it aside a pulled the man into a hug.

"Thank you Carlisle for making me feel welcome and accepting what I am" Clark replied "I will make sure I come and visit, no doubt Sapphire will be back and forth regularly" The rest of the Cullen's crowded around to exchange hug's, thanks' and goodbye's.

Clark and Sapphire left with the promise of returning soon, instead of running together Clark picked Sapphire up and ran with her in his arms. In no time at all they were on the door step of his home. Clark set Sapphire down on the porch. "Wait here a moment?" He asked, Sapphire simply nodded, pressing her lips to his lightly.

Clark walked through the door to find his adopted mother and father, Martha and Jonathan Kent, sat opposite Lana Lang. Clark knew he'd have to deal with Lana at some point just not so soon and with Sapphire waiting outside it made this whole situation a lot worse than expected.

Martha jumped up and hugged Clark "It's so good to see you, didn't realise you'd be gone so long" Jonathan also got up and joined in the brief reunion.

"Hey Clark" came Lana's voice from the table "I just came over to ask about you, we've been worried about you" Lana came over at that point touching Clarks arm gently. Clark could see the hope and pain clear in her face but despite their past and what had gone on between them he felt no romantic feelings, he thought of Sapphire stood on the porch.

Clark cleared his throat awkwardly Lana stepped back slightly "I have someone I'd like all of you to meet." Clark stepped back out of the front door onto the porch. "Are you ok to come in?" he asked Sapphire softly. She nodded smiling and followed him in.

"Mom, Dad, Lana this is Sapphire" Clark said as he stepped aside revealing Sapphire's tiny form from behind him. Even Clark was taken aback by her beauty once more, especially as for the first time she appeared shy. Martha was the first to step forward and instead of saying anything she just hugged her, Sapphire's size was highlighted again as Martha embraced her. Jonathan was next, usually so hard and stubborn he appeared to melt before Sapphire as everyone before him had.

"Evening Sapphire, can't wait to hear more about how you met my son" A hint of his usual distrustfulness crept into his voice at this point but it wasn't as forthright as usual. Lana remained distant during the exchange.

"I'm Lana Lang" she said introducing herself and holding out her hand, Sapphire noticed the hesitance but shook Lana's hand anyway in fact Clark thought she seemed to be more careful than usual when she took Lana's hand "I'm a good friend of Clarks, I'm sure I'll hear and see more of you but I've got to go" Lana forced a smile and left rather hurriedly.

"So Clark what exactly went on in Seattle?" Clark turned from watching Lana leave back to his father.

"Well that is kind of a long story, I warn you now it won't be easy to believe" Clark watched both his parents eyebrows raise. They all sat down, including Sapphire, Clark saw his father's eyes flicker back and forth between them. It didn't take as long as Clark had thought it would to explain what had happened. The story however made Jonathan Kent even more wary.

"Vampires?! Clark how many times have I told you about being careful" Jonathan Kent was clearly unhappy, before Clark could respond Sapphire appeared next to him.

"Jonathan I understand your concern but I am in love with your son" Sapphire's voice was perfectly calm "I know him as much as he knows himself, maybe even more, will you let me show you how I know?" Before he could reply Sapphire placed her hand to his chest and as Clark had seen before her hand began to glow. Jonathan Kent was completely transfixed by what was happening. When the light died down Jonathan simply sat down. "You're a hard man Jonathan but a fair and good one all the same, there is much love beneath that tough exterior of yours." Martha went to her husband's side, a tear in her eye and simply kissed him.

"I have seen Clark's heart, I know him as Kal-El and as Clark Kent, I know what power lies within him and I know he wouldn't be the man he is now without a father such as you" Sapphire stepped towards Jonathan and Martha Kent and embraced them both herself. As Clark watched this all his fears about how his parents would react just fell away. Sapphire had won them over thoroughly, she had declared her love for him to them and shown them how special she was at the same time.

The next few moments were filled with an awed silence as Clark's parents came to terms with Sapphire and the events that had occurred in Seattle but it didn't take long for the tension to shatter.

"Mom, I'm starving, you kind of forget to eat around vampires" Clark said it with such casualness that both Jonathan and Martha Kent burst out laughing.

"My, my, what a strange world you live in Clark." Muttered Martha as the laughter died down "And Clark you know where the fridge is" and just like that things slipped into the normal routine, except with Sapphire there. Sapphire fit perfectly, it was as if she'd been living with the Kent's for months already. She simply radiated a kind of goodness, despite being a newly born vampire, it just made her that much more amazing.

That first evening with Sapphire at the Kent farm passed pleasantly and the last thought that ran through Clark's mind before he fell asleep was that he no longer felt alone. Sure there was nothing like him on earth but then there were a lot of strange things on this small planet, his time in Forks had definitely shown him that.

Clark was woken by the glow from Sapphires skin as the first rays of sun snuck through his window, he pressed his lips softly against her forehead and she repaid him with one to the lips. "How did you sleep?" she asked softly.

"Easily one of the best night's sleep I've had in a long time." Sapphire smiled at his answer and crawled out from his arms. She stood up and pulled the curtains apart allowing the sun to flood Clark's room, she stood glistening like a diamond.

"I think we may have a problem" She said looking at her own hands in disbelief "It's a lot sunnier around here." Clark frowned, there was no way Sapphire could go out shining like she was. Clark jumped out of the bed and pulled her into a hug.

"You will just have to stay at the farm, will you be ok alone with my parents?" Clark asked with genuine concern. Sapphire simply put her tongue out at him, followed by a quick peck to his cheek.

"No I think I'll hide in the attic like a true vampire" she bared her teeth at him then headed out his door all by herself.

Clark quickly got dressed and followed Sapphire downstairs to find his mom was in the kitchen, baking some of her delicious muffins. Sapphire sat at the breakfast table in a spot conveniently out of the sun. "Where's dad?" asked Clark.

"Working, as always" Martha frowned with concern and Clark gave her quick hug to reassure her, she did worry an awful lot. Clark grabbed a muffin, despite the heat of it and went out to see his dad.

"Hey Clark" Jonathan Kent said while loading bags of corn onto the back of the truck, the effort clear in his voice and face. Clark helped load the rest, making it look like nothing. Even now Jonathan Kent was still in awe of his adopted sun. Jonathan looked over to see Sapphire watching Clark from the porch, he was always so careful where Clark was concerned especially when it came to people who knew his secret but Sapphire had disarmed him completely. Such love and kindness and then strength due to what she is. Maybe she is better able to deal with Clark's secret more than anyone he thought to himself.

"Clark, I really am happy for you son, the way Sapphire looks at you is the same as the way I catch your mom looking at me sometimes." He looked thoughtful for second "That thing she did with her glowing hand… she can read hearts?"

"Yeah, all the Vampires have some kind of ability Carlisle believes it's a trait amplified from their human lives" Clark patted his Dad on the back while looking over at Sapphire. "I love her Dad, I know it happened quickly, Edward said that's some kind of Vampire thing as well, She knows me Dad, Kal-El and all. Maybe more than I know myself, since Sapphire came along it's like she blew away all the doubts and fears I've had about myself."

"When I was in Forks I was myself completely Dad, it was refreshing to say the least" Jonathan Kent smiled at his son, then pulled him into a hug.

"You better get to college Clark, I've got work to do." Clark smiled and was gone just like that, Jonathan watched him go as did Sapphire, Sapphire waved over at him and he smiled.

Clark's classes at Central Kansas U. passed rather quickly he was unsure whether it was worry for Sapphire that distracted him or impatience at seeing her again. His mind did not only wander to Sapphire, now he was home there were other things that were brought back to mind. The fortress was on his mind and his birth father Jor-El, as well as introducing Sapphire into his life fully, he needed to call Chloe.

"Right class you may return to the excitement of your everyday lives, seen as the past seems to bore some of you greatly." the voice of Professor Milton Fine broke Clarks reverie, everyone was already packing their things, Clark got up packing his books when he felt the uncomfortable stare of the Professor.

"May I have a word" Clark stayed behind as everyone else left "Was I boring you?" asked the Professor "Do you maybe have more important things on your mind? Well I will not tolerate laziness or lack of interest in this class. I suggest before turning up to the nest class you decide whether you really want to." Clark was taken aback at the bluntness of the statement, he'd thought he had at least been faking attention.

"I'm sorry Professor" Clark mumbled "It won't happen again" he finished lamely.

"It better not" came the Professor's curt reply "The study of great men is a window to becoming great, and if you should ever achieve greatness the study of their mistakes helps avoid ruin."

Again Clark was taken aback, he nodded politely and left the classroom. Professor Milton Fine's gaze followed Clark all the way out of the classroom.

Clark was unaware of the professor's watchful stare, so he left the class quickly and returned home in a matter of seconds, as usual. Sapphire was out in the barn, before going inside he went to her. She was sat on the small sofa at the top of the barn "My dad calls this my…"

"Fortress of solitude?" Sapphire smiled at the look on Clarks face "Your dad told me, said I could hang out up here, it's not quite the attic but it will suffice" as she finished the sentence she quite literally launched herself into Clark's arms and a kiss. "I missed you" she whispered in his ear once the kiss had finished.

Clark kissed Sapphire gently on the lips one more time in response "I'm starving, will you join me in the kitchen?" Sapphire leapt out the barn window and vanished through the front door, momentarily shocked Clark just stood there. He made his way back to the main house the normal way, just before he stepped through the front door, Chloe's car pulled into the driveway.

Clark watched her get out the car "Hey Chloe" they embraced briefly "How's things at the planet?" Chloe stepped through the front door herself.

"You know how it is, hectic, very hectic, I'm just a noobie intern so it's not like I'm breaking big news on a daily basis" with barely a breath Chloe goes onto the next subject "Anyway talking about big news, what happened in Seattle?" Clark was about to answer when Sapphire's voice did instead.

"I happened" Sapphire was sat in the kitchen beaming at Chloe.

"You must be Sapphire?" says Chloe, without even a pause both Clark and Sapphire raise their eyebrows at her "I got a call from a certain someone saying there was another mysterious woman in Clarks life again, appearing as if from nowhere." Chloe wasted no time sitting down in the kitchen "So what's the scoop?" Chloe's seemingly unstoppable curiosity had already kicked into overdrive.

"Would you like to tell the story or shall I?" Clark asks, sitting next to Sapphire, taking her hand absentmindedly. Now it was Chloe's turn to raise her eyebrows though she refrained from comment, the story coming first as always. Sapphire was the one who recounted the tale this time and Clark had to admit it sounded better coming from her than him. He found that sometimes he came across far too hard or blunt some might say. Chloe could barely contain her questions, Clark could see it in her face and the tapping of her fingers but to her credit she did not interrupt Sapphire once.

Sapphire finished the story, quite quickly really and to Clark's surprise a fountain of questions didn't immediately burst from Chloe's mouth, in fact it looked like she may not have any words. Chloe glanced between Sapphire and Clark and now that she knew the story the affection between them made more sense, but Chloe could see it deeper than that. This was more than anything she'd ever seen between Clark and Lana or any other girl for that matter. Chloe realised she hadn't said anything yet "Well I may have seen a lot of things but I never thought I'd hear that vampires and werewolves were real." Chloe became quiet again as if taking it all in.

The three of them sat for a while and talked of less strange things, the whole time it became clearer to Chloe that Sapphire was a permanent fixture. All she could think to herself was that things were going to be a lot different now. She could already see the changes in Clark, less doubt and fear was in his manner, any alienation he felt before was easing. Chloe wondered what a Clark with no doubts would be like, she smiled to herself. A good heart, moral code and all the power Clark could wield coupled with no doubts and no fear? well she could only imagine what awaited the world now.


	9. Part 7

The Cullen's life settled back into a steady routine once Clark and Sapphire left for Smallville, Edward and Bella were preparing for graduation and for once there was no approaching threat. Edward was still certain the Volturi wouldn't check up on Bella's humanity for at least a few more years.

In fact Bella's only worry at this point was Alice and her plans for a big graduation party and despite her dislike of big affairs and flashy things Bella was happy that's all she had to worry about. A tap at the window broke Bella's reverie, Edward was here. She got up from her bed and opened the window and without warning was swept up into his arms, and his lips crushed against hers. Bella's heart rate went through the roof and she almost fainted.

"What's got into you?" Bella gasped as Edward parted his lips from hers, he flashed her a smile that made her feel ridiculously lightheaded.

"Its graduation tomorrow, no more boring high school for me to endure" his tone was light, another factor Bella wasn't used too. As they lay down together Bella couldn't keep the smile off her face, everything was going to be ok.

"You really find high school that boring?" Bella asked innocently. Edward raised his eyebrows at her before answering.

"I must admit it was remarkably more dull before I met you, now you should go to sleep my love, big day tomorrow" Edward had already begun to run his fingers through her hair and in no time at all she was drifting off to sleep.

Bella awoke from her deep sleep in a panic, she hadn't heard her alarm go off at all. Images of missing her graduation flashed through her mind and she sat up suddenly or tried to at least, Edward's arm was across her making it impossible for her to sit up. "Edward!"

"You're not late for graduation, in fact your alarm won't go off for another ten minutes" Edward said smoothly, pressing his lips to her forehead gently "You need to calm down my love." Bella glared at him briefly but her panic left her quickly so she stopped trying to sit up and simply snuggled into him. So used to the cold hard feel of his body it was a comfort more than anything else.

"Hey we should invite Clark and Sapphire to the graduation party, do you have Clarks' number?"

"That's a good idea but Alice beat you too it, Clark can't make it but Sapphire is coming, in fact she's going to be there for our graduation, I wouldn't be surprised if she was at the house now." Edward smiled and moved his arm so Bella could sit up this time, she beamed at him then got up.

"I better get ready, pick me up in an hour?" Edward nodded, brushed his lips lightly against hers and was gone. Bella wasted no time grabbing her wash bag and going to the bathroom. She washed and dressed quickly, checked and rechecked she had her graduation gown and then went down to greet Charlie.

"Today's the big day" Charlie said smiling and placing a plate on the table for her "I attempted making you breakfast" He didn't say much else just sat down and started eating his own plate of food. Bella sat down Charlie had made pancakes, eggs and bacon and despite him saying 'attempted' and Bella's knowledge of Charlie's past endeavours in the kitchen it wasn't half bad.

They both ate their food in companionable silence, neither of them rarely spoke much anyway, once they'd finish Bella got up and moved round the table gripping Charlie in a really tight hug "Thanks Dad" Charlie returned the hug a brief look of surprise on his face. They weren't the hugging kind usually.

"It was only breakfast" Charlie said as Bella broke the hug. He placed the plates in the sink "Are you ready to go then?" He asked, Bella nodded and quickly grabbed her graduation gown and cap and they left. They drove to the high school in silence on the way there Bella began to feel nervous but it wasn't the good kind of nervous, the nervous she should have been feeling. She couldn't place exactly what it was but she knew she didn't like it, not one bit.

As they arrived at the high school and Bella got out, the sight of all her friends made her forget about the strange feeling she had in the car. The rest of the day went as smoothly as it could, all the Cullen's came in support of Edward and Alice as they Graduated again including Sapphire who practically beamed. Bella could have sworn she was literally glowing. Bella had to hold in her laugh when she saw Edward barely concealing his boredom at the whole scenario and Alice acting like it truly was her first graduation.

And Jessica's speech surprised everyone to great applause she left the stage, then the Cullen's came over to her and Charlie, they chatted briefly, Sapphire was introduced as a cousin. Charlie nearly fell over when he saw her but he recovered well. Just as they were leaving Alice reminded her about the party and Bella sighed, there was no way she was getting out of it.

When Charlie and Bella sat down to eat at his favourite restaurant Bella's uneasy feeling returned yet she still couldn't place it everything had been perfect since Clark had left, more than perfect. As they left the restaurant the uneasy feeling became one of dread and it wasn't just the thought of Alice's Graduation party.

**Start of Graduation Day – Smallville…**

Clark awoke alone placing his hand on the side of the bed where Sapphire had been, she was already at the Cullen's by now. He got up and dressed quickly, today was important for him also and not only because it was graduation. He was going to visit Jor-El at the arctic fortress. No more running from his destiny, Sapphire had helped him see his path more clearly.

"Clark!" His mum called from downstairs "Breakfast!" Clark went down immediately and as he sat Jonathan Kent patted him on the back.

"Feeling Nervous?" He asked "Big day today Clark" Jonathan Kent patted his son on the back as he joined him at the breakfast table.

"Just a little" neither of his parents could tell just how nervous Clark was and it had nothing to do with graduation but for the moment Clark didn't worry he just had breakfast with his parents like a normal kid on graduation day.

Clark left the house before his parents anyway, they would meet him after the graduation ceremony. Both Martha and Jonathan watched Clark leave but as soon as they went back in the house he doubled back to the barn to retrieve the octagonal key that would transport him directly to the fortress and then went to the caves.

The trip to the arctic fortress always amazed Clark, one minute he was in a secret cave in Kansas the next in the middle of the arctic. The fortress loomed before him, a remnant of his home world and the intellect of his biological father.

Clark steeled himself and went to face his destiny. "Jor-El!" Immediately the temperature in the kryptonian fortress dropped, Clark could tell but the cold had never bothered him so he wasn't worried. As he moved further inside he called out his father again "Jor-El!" this time the response was immediate. A great beam of energy shot from the ceiling and surrounded Clark, the world around him faded until there was only the energy field and darkness. And the voice of Jor-El.

"My son" came the disembodied voice "I sense a change in you, I sense…" The voice abruptly stopped Clark tried to speak but found he could neither speak nor move. "I see" came Jor-El's voice again "I did not anticipate this course for you but I find that I am pleased, what is her name? You may speak now my son."

"Sapphire, she's different, she's a…"

"I know what she is Kal-El. And in meeting her your hearts became as one like no mortal love could ever accomplish, she is part of you now Kal-El and you her." Clark could hardly believe what he was hearing, he knew how he felt about Sapphire but Jor-El had never shown any understanding for such things. The destiny he had planned for his son had always been the most important thing.

"From this change your destinies are irrevocably intertwined and for this I am grateful, you will be more powerful than I could have ever imagined." Clark tried to speak again but found once again that he could not. The energy grew more intense and Clark went to his knees, head bowed.

"And now my son I bestow upon you a great gift."

**The Graduation Party – Forks…**

"Bella please! You look Fabulous now come on, your fans await you" Alice's enthusiasm was wearing thin on Bella's patience but how could she be snappy when Alice had gone to so much effort. Bella took a deep breath and followed Alice downstairs to where the main celebrations were all in full swing. Music was playing, people were dancing and the atmosphere was buzzing with joy and life. So why did Bella still feel so uneasy? She put on her happy face and followed Alice into the crowd.

It didn't take long for Edward to find her, he would know something was up, He always did.

"Hello my love" He whispered into her ear while effortlessly whisking her to the side of the room but instead of asking her what was wrong as she'd expected his lips found hers effortlessly, the world vanished, her worry abated and she almost gave herself too him completely.

Even Edwards's kiss couldn't make her worry fade completely and instead of losing all control she hit his chest with her fists. Bella felt him pause and then in an instant he was a foot away from her making no contact. Bella huffed of course he'd think he was hurting her.

She step into him "You weren't hurting me, silly, I wanted to tell you I have this…" before Bella could finish explaining to Edward, there was a great thud and clash. Bella's head snapped round Alice had collapsed. Jasper was next to her almost immediately, whereas Edward appeared on the staircase.

"I'm sorry for this but as you can see Alice isn't too well, maybe the graduation and party planning stress got to her. I apologise again but I think it would be best if you all leave and continue your celebrations elsewhere." Edward was quick and to the point and though no one could really argue due to his tone and demeanour, Bella thought he managed to be relatively restrained.

She saw Carlisle and Esme at the door anyway, smoothing things over and apologising as people left. Bella quickly joined Jasper and Edward at Alice's side.

"What happened?" Just as Edward was about to answer Alice sat bolt upright. Bella jumped back in shock.

"The Volturi are coming" It was barely a whisper and Alice looked terrified. Emmett and Rosalie appeared from nowhere. Carlisle and Esme froze at the front door for an instant. Edward's expression went blank and Jasper only had eyes for Alice. Sapphire was simply confused.

"Who are the Volturi?" she asked out loud just as Carlisle had closed the door on the last to leave.

Once again the Cullen family were sat around the dining table plus Sapphire, Carlisle just finished explaining who the Volturi were when Alice spoke up. "I've never been hit by a vision that hard but it's so strange it was so unclear, all I know is they are coming and they are bringing something big, and we will meet them in the clearing." The whole table was silent for a time.

"When?" Edward asked.

"Tomorrow night."

Once again everyone was silent for a time until Jasper spoke up.

"Why? Why now? What are they coming here in force for? It can't just be Bella." Bella felt all eyes settle on her for a moment and then shift to Edward.

"Dammit!" Edward exclaimed "Clark! He must have missed one or two of the Vampire's in Seattle, of course they would come." Bella watched as it dawned on everyone, Edward was right there was no doubt about it.

Without saying anything Sapphire took out the phone the Cullen's gave her only days ago, no one moved while the phone rang and rang and rang.

"He's not answering but I know he's fine, I can feel him he's…" Sapphire trailed off "I can feel him, but something is different his heartbeat is slower, much slower… I'll phone Jonathan and Martha." Everyone watched as Sapphire dialled, the worry in her voice clear as the conversation went on. Sapphire hung up the phone and for the first time since she'd been turned her smile was gone to be replaced with worry. "They haven't seen him since he left home this morning, he never showed up for graduation… I don't know where he is, but he's not in danger, I would know, it's like he's asleep and can't wake up…" the room grew even tenser.

"We can just run, there is no need to confront them" Edward looked to Bella as he spoke, his main concern her safety as always. Alice was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. Every single vampire's head snapped around, shock evident on all of them. None of them had sensed someone approaching. Carlisle was at the door immediately, he opened it very cautiously and there before them was a vampire wearing the volturi 'uniform'.

"My name is Caecus, I'm here to summon The Cullen family to a clearing nearby by order of Aro, Caius and Marcus in order to aid an investigation, here is a formal request of your family's presence." Caecus held out an envelope to Carlisle, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Carlisle sighed heavily and took the envelope from him, as soon as the envelope left Caecus' hand the vampire simply vanished once again shocking the Cullen's. Carlisle closed the door slowly then re-joined his family at the table.

"We cannot run." Carlisle's words fell heavy on the room, the fire went from Edward's eyes and he slumped in his chair.

"I don't understand… why not? Why do we have to go meet them?" Bella spoke up for the first time since they had all gathered at the dining table, once again she felt overlooked and powerless. Edward placed his hand on hers gently.

"My love… we've been summoned, to run would be an admission of guilt and they would hunt us to the ends of the earth. If we heed there summons there may be hope yet." Despite Edward's speak of hope all of The Cullen's looked grave.

Everything had been going so well this couldn't be happening now, Bella refused to just lay down and die, but what could she do?

"I'll call Jacob, the wolves will help us and they're all itching to fight some real vampires" As Bella spoke Emmett raised his head, smile playing at the corner of his lips, Bella had an ally. Emmett wanted to fight almost as much as the wolves.

"Call them. I will not let them slaughter us at no cost or intimidate us as if we were nothing more than sheep for them to herd. We will fight." Emmett's deep voice shattered the brief blanket of hopelessness, Jasper got to his feet as did Alice, Rosalie and Edward. Their expressions no longer etched with grave defeat but set with grim determination.

Everyone moved outside so Jasper could talk to them about combat. Bella just sat and watched feeling anxious and scared for her adopted family. Bella could see Sapphire was similarly distracted, she flat out refused to fight as Jasper was trying to teach her. "I will do what is necessary no more and no less, I do not need your tactics Jasper, I have everything I need in here." She pressed her hand on her heart. Everyone was stunned by the sheer authority in her voice as she said it, no one argued and Sapphire came over to where Bella was sat.

Jasper simply nodded over at Sapphire and then went back to the rest of his family. Bella sat silently for a moment but her anxiousness for Edward and her family won out.

"Sapphire… we really need Clark… Have you heard from his parents?" The anxiety and desperation must have been plain in her voice and her expression. Sapphire shifted a little closer and put her took Bella's hands in hers. Despite them being much smaller than Bella's the strength that radiated through them was astonishing. It wasn't only the strength that comes with being a new born vampire, it was something else, something much greater.

'Bella I know you worry but if Clark could be here he would be here. I can feel him but like I said before it's like he's shut down or something, I can't explain it but I know he's safe. Whether he comes or not we will get through this." Sapphire squeezed her hands gently as she finished talking and already Bella did not feel quite as hopeless. They sat together in silence, Sapphire's hand grasping hers gently the whole time and at some point Bella drifted off to sleep.

"Bella… Bella… It's time." Edward's voice came to her through the fog of sleep and she woke quickly once hearing 'It's time.' It could only mean one thing, as she came too fully she saw Edward knelt next to her and felt Sapphire's hand still grasping hers. Bella looked over to Sapphire and received a small smile.

Edward stood then "Shall we?" he said holding out his hand.


End file.
